A technology relating to a projection device which can change a projection direction has been developed. As a technology of adjusting positional relationship between a projection device and a rotation mechanism so that a position of the center of projection of an image matches a position of the center of rotation of the rotation mechanism, for example, there is a technology disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.